Quiero permanecer a tu lado
by TsukiAkatsushirou
Summary: [One Shot] Sakura destrozada por otro desplante de Sasuke busca algo de soledad. En ello Naruto la encuentra y busca como siempre consolarla, aunque de todo afloren sentimientos [NaruSaku]


A ver...es mi primer NaruxSaku y no se me dio el morbo(aunque lo queria poner) porque consideré que mejor uno amoroso XD. Disfrutenlo ne !

**Quiero permanecer a tu lado.**

-Es injusto-replicaba, repetia, ella entre toda la soledad de aquella pradera despejada.

Y si, era injusto, injusto que siempre aquella persona la humillase, y la tratase como una molestia, un estorbo. Sus ojos se empezaron a nublar de nuevo con el recuerdo del desprecio.

Sintio como poco a poco se empezaba a consumir por el dolor y la soledad, el recuerdo y el desprecio. Todo lentamente la iba sumiendo en una oscuridad sin retorno, de pronto volvia a sentir las lagrimas correr por su rostro, tristeza, debilidad, sentimientos, cosas que siempre se repetia y que siempre que lo hacia se sentia mal.

Lentamente una mano se hacercó a su hombro y una voz llamó su nombre entre aquella tristeza, entre aquel dolor.

-N-Naruto Kun...-le llamó ella mientras volteaba a verlo con sus jades llenos de lagrimas y dolor.

-"_Kun_...adoro cuando lo usa conmigo" Sakura Chan..-la miró fijamente, luego examinó su rostro humedo y triste, simplemente lucia muy mal deprimida, mas le gustaba verla reir a carcajadas y sonreir risueña como cuando la conoció-¿Otra vez ese Sasuke-Teme?-pregunto el, aunque ya conocia la historia y la respuesta, siempre era lo mismo, ella siempre llorando sola, o siempre consumiendose en toda su soledad.

-H-Hai, verás es que..-empezó a decir como se lo permitia la tristeza que embargaba su corazon en aquel instante tan deplorable.

-Shh-silencio suavemente mientras buscaba en su chaqueta, su mano salio de ella y mostro un pañuelo blanco, lentamente con el pañuelo secó las lágrimas de su rostro humedecido mientras que la miraba, ella lo miró y notó su preocupación en su mirada mezclandose con una inexplicable serenidad y seriedad que no dejaba de lado su alegria peregne con la cual siempre intentaba hacerla sonreir y reir más-No necesitas explicaciones conmigo-le dijo pausadamente mientras la miraba y en su mirada llena de dolor comenzaba a notar más alivio.

-Naruto Kun...-no hacia falta nada más en aquel instante, no hacia falta un abrazo o más palabras, todo lo demás sobraba, pero como siempre, el la jalo y la puso contra su pecho envolviendola en sus brazos, manteniendola cerca de el, junto a el, podia oir los látidos de su corazon, eran rápidos y fuertes, como la primera vez que la abrazo, aunque ya lo hubiese hecho miles de veces, siempre latia como la primera vez.

-Sakura Chan..-la llamó despues de un rato en silencio, comenzaba a anochecer.

-Naruto Kun-le llamó ella y el se sorprendio, era la primera vez que le llamaba con un cariño especial, lleno de amor-¿Sabes? me gusta...que me abreces asi, de esta forma, porque, me agrada mucho el sonido de tu corazon-le confesó algo sonrojada mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban y se aferraba a el.

-¿en..en...serio?-se extrañó y sonrojó a más no poder, su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

-je...jajaja-la chica se separó de el y empezó a reirse a carcajadas desde el pulmon, llena de alegria, burlona, risueña y juguetona como cuando la conoció-Naruto Kun jaja te apenastes mucho jajajaja-se burlaba de ely su pena inexplicable.

-¡A..ah! ¡Sakura Chan no te rias de mi!-se quejó el enojado.

-Pero...es que te ves muy...lindo-le dijo ella dedicandole una sonrisa amistosa.

-A..ah...gra..cias-murmuró el rojo a más no poder escondiendo como podia la pena.

-Kawaii..-le dijo juguetona mientras se le lanzaba encima-jeje..¡venganza!-exclamó mientras le hacia cosquillas al rubio.

-AAhhh ajaja yojaja soy el quejaja siempre jaja lo hace jajajaja-decia apenas entre carcajadas el rubio mientras intentaba agarrar sus manos, lo cual consigue despues de varios intentos mientras que voltea posiciones y queda encima de ella.

-Na...ruto Kun-musitó suavemente su nombre mientras veia aquel par de ojos azules que la hacian sentir extraña.

-¿Sabes?...tu no estás sola Sakura Chan..yo estoy aquí...-hiso pausa mientras su diestra iba acariciando lentamente su rostro, e iba notando que todo el dolor y la tristeza habian desaparecido de ese par de jades tan bellos-¿Y sabes? quiero permanecer a tu lado..-le terminó de decir dejando a escasos centimetros su rostro del de ella.

-Yo...la verdad...quiero que permanezcas conmigo..porque no hay nadie, con quien me sienta tan feliz, como cuando estoy contigo...Naruto Kun-le confesó dedicandole una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Y un beso, que siempre habia deseado el, que ella espero siempre sin pensarlo, un beso ancioso lleno de todo lo que ambos sentían. En aquel instante nada pareció importarle mucho o poco a ella. Solo queria permanecer allí, y que aquel beso fuese eterno, para poder brindarle todo lo que siempre habia estado alli creciendo con el tiempo que habian compartido juntos.

Cuando el beso terminó se levantaron y se miraron largo rato en silencio, se sonrieron se dieron un pequeño beso y se dieron media vuelta.

-Oye Naruto Kun...este es, nuestro secreto especial ¿vale?-le dijo sin voltear.

-por mi...encantado, y que sea..solo nuestro..-respondio tambien sin voltear-hasta mañana Sakura Chan-le dijo y se fue.

-Hasta mañana..Naruto Kun-y se fué, con una expresion muy alegre en su rostro.

**FIN.**

Esso fuue todo espero sus revwies !!


End file.
